Conventionally, a connecting apparatus used for a reclining apparatus of a vehicle seat or the like is known. (Refer to FIG. 5 in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-187867.) As shown in FIG. 6, a conventional connecting apparatus includes inner teeth member 36 attached one of a seat cushion and a seat back, and a guide member 32 attached the other one of the seat cushion and the seat back to rotatably support the inner teeth member 36. On the guide member 32, outer teeth members 34 and 35 meshing with inner teeth of the inner teeth member 36, and switching member 33 are provided. The switching member 33 may switch a lock state in which the outer teeth members 34 and 35 mesh with the inner teeth member 36 by moving the outer teeth members 34 and 35 in a radial direction, and an unlock state in which the outer teeth members 34 and 35 do not mesh with the inner teeth member 36.
Therefore, in the lock state the switching member, the outer teeth members 34 and 35 and the inner teeth member 36 are integrated. Thus their rotation are restricted by guide portions 32e and 32f of the guide member 32 for guiding the outer teeth members 34 and 35. However, between the guide portions 32e and 32f and the outer teeth members 34 and 35, clearances L are formed for the guide member 32 to slidably support the outer teeth members 34 and 35. Thus, the clearances L cause a backlash, and large backlash is caused at tip end of the seat back.
Thus, a method for restricting the backlash by reducing the clearances described above may be supposed. However, the reducing the clearances causes problems such that a manufacturing of the apparatus is difficult and a production cost is high, etc. Thus, there is a need in the art for a connecting apparatus capable of securely restricting the backlash without reducing the clearances.